


Family Affairs

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M, mentions crazy space incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Blood challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affairs

“I don’t believe it.”

“Jayne says he caught them together, well his actual words were ‘Ruttin’ like dogs in heat’ which for Jayne was kind of subtle and understated.”

She covers her ears as though she can’t believe what she has heard, “There’s no way ‘Nara they’re kin.”

“You realise that the crew are your family and that makes you my kin,” she replies as she strokes the mechanic’s body in ways that are definitely not familial.

“Not the same,” she lets out a breathy moan before continuing with her argument, “we’re not blood.”

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous?”

“I’d just prefer we not talk about the Tams while we havin’ with the sex,” she does her best to be indignant but realises that arching her body towards Inara is probably undermining her point.

“Don’t you want to hear all the sordid details? Jayne was quite descriptive in his own way.”

She puts her fingers in her ears, “Not listenin’, not listenin’”

Inara snickers and pulls at Kaylee’s arms, “Little one, I never took you for prudish.”

“You know I’m not,” she replies with a suggestive look and slides her hands up Inara’s thighs.

“I thought hearing about your fancy doctor would turn you on.”

“You don’t need to talk to turn me on, you were doin’ mighty fine with no words.” 

“Is that so?” Inara puts her mouth to a different use as she kisses a path down Kaylee’s stomach.

Kaylee’s only response is a hiss of pleasure.


End file.
